Forgotten Love
by roo17
Summary: AceLu. After an accident, amnesia erased Ace from Luffy's memories. Three years later, Luffy moved into a new house but Ace's ghost haunts the house and Luffy has no idea who he is. Will Luffy ever remember his brother and the love he had for him? Bad Sum


Forgotten Love  
>Chapter One: Moving<p>

_Many people are afraid of ghosts simply because they do not have the power to control them. Another reason is because we fear what we do not understand._

_Monkey D. Luffy suffers from amnesia. Two years ago, he was caught in the middle of a gang gun fight and suffered severe wounds and major traumatization, causing the current case of memory loss. When asked what he could remember, he said he could remember all the way up to age seven and then there was missing spaces. He could remember playing with his brother Sabo all the time until he died, then some more blanks. From eight to fourteen, there was nothing. Then at seventeen he had months of memories, then back to nothing up to the accident. Not wanting to feel guilty of telling the boy the truth, nobody told him what his amnesia had exactly erased from his mind. Nobody even dared to tell he had an older brother. And nobody dared to tell him that older brother, Portgas D. Ace, had died saving him in that gun fight._

_After Luffy woke up from his three month coma, he noticed a change in his friends and family. His friends seemed to be nice on him, even Nami- who he rarely hung out with- stopped hitting him for a while and Sanji would actually let Luffy get free food from his restaurant for a while. He was surprised to hear that Garp had actually quite his job as a marine and that Dadan had settled down. The only thing he knew was that, inside, the had an empty feeling inside his heart._

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

"Are you sure about this?" Usopp asked, raising his eyebrow. Luffy grinned and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think it's about time I got out of there. Sabo would have wanted me to move on anyway." Zoro closed his eyes and leaned against a close-by wall. He didn't like having to hide the fact that Luffy had an older brother. It bothered him a lot, seeing as he was an honest person. "I already bought a nice house and next week I'm going to look for a job. So I guess I'll see everyone in a week!" Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Franky and Usopp gave a nod. Chopper, Brook, and Nami were out of town at the moment for their jobs.

"But what if you need help? We won't know where you live!" Usopp pointed out.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself! Besides, nothing's gonna happen in a week. I live three miles away from any neighbors, so I doubt anyone will even be able to find my house."

"That doesn't help, you know," Usopp croaked. Luffy picked up his two suitcases and set them into his orange chevy spark with red, black, yellow and green flames painted above the two front tires. On the hood was a skull and crossbones wearing an orange hat with flames and a flame in the background. His real car- this orange one was just a side car- was already waiting at the house. It was a red buick lacrosse with a pirate's flag painted on the hood. It was a skull with a straw hat, just like the one Luffy constantly wore. He entered the car and started it up, pulling out of the driveway of Garp's old house.

"See ya guys next week!" With a final wave, he took off down the road. He took in a deep breath as he drove away from his old house, a smile on his face. He kept the radio off the entire way to his new house. It was an hour's drive from his old house, found out in the country and rather far from any city. He had decided he needed to get away from it all, the emptiness he felt in that old house. He didn't know why, but every moment he spent there, he felt like something was missing. Something very important to him. Then, one day, he found a real-estate magazine under the bed in the guest room. Not knowing how it got there, he flipped through the pages until he came across one page that was circled and had the words 'This is the one!' written under it. He stopped and stared at it, finding it rather intriguing. It was then that he decided to move into the house and hopefully get his life back on track.

After an hour's drive, he finally came to his house. It was located in the middle of a forest, surrounded by tall deep green trees and shrubs. It was a giant log house, painted a deep red that matched beautifully with the environment. On the verge of being called a mansion, the house had four bedrooms, three baths, a giant kitchen and living room and dinning room and attic. A fireplace was located in the dinning room and living room. Nearly three story's high, Luffy couldn't believe that someone had only paid for half of the house and then just stopped paying for it. And, to top it off, Luffy only had to pay the other half the person didn't pay. So in Luffy's mind, he got the house half off, only paying 320,000 dollars. He parked his car in front of the house next to his buick and stepped out, taking in a breath of the cold, fresh forest air. Grabbing his suitcases, he headed towards the house and entered the large living room. He loved it his new house, it was perfect! He went upstairs to find his bedroom, choosing not the largest room, the middle sized one. He threw his bags on the floor and plopped onto the bed, laughing to himself, and decided to take a quick nap.

Three days had already past and Luffy already unpacked all his belongings. He had set up everything just the way he thought was perfect and nodded to himself in agreement. Although, he had to admit, being alone in the house was quite lonely, especially with how big it was. But, no matter, he was still glad he bought it. "Now, I wonder what job I should get…" He had been looking through the newspapers lately in hopes of finding a job to take. He scanned through today's paper. "Cashier, no… Cabbie, no… Waiter/dishwasher, hmm, maybe… Fashion designer, nope… Artist, I wish… Cook, heh… Photographer, that sounds nice… Model, also a possibility. Alright, so either waiter, photographer or model. What are the hours. Waiter: Monday and Thursday. Model: Wednesday and Friday. Photographer: Tuesday and sometimes Wednesday. Hmm… I know! I just go with all three of them! I'll still have the weekends off." He picked up the phone and continued to call the three jobs.

_"Hello, GLM- Grand Line Modeling here."_

"Hello this is Luffy, I saw an add in the newspaper about you needing a model…?"

_"Oh, yes! Can you come in tomorrow for an interview?"_

"Yep. Oh, and what kind of modeling will it be?"

_"Oh, just clothes modeling. Maybe even some weaponry. See you tomorrow at eight."_

"Okay, bye." Luffy hung up the phone with a grin. "Yosh! That's one down! Now for the waiter…" He dialed the number and waited for the phone to be picked up.

_"Hello, this is the Baratie, how may I help you?"_ Luffy blinked.

"Sanji?"

_"Luffy? Why are you calling me at work?"_ Luffy glanced down at the newspaper.

"I was answering the waiter/dishwasher ad in the paper."

_"Well, if you can come in at ten tomorrow, Zeff will interview you. Got that?"_ Luffy grinned.

"Got it. Thanks Sanji! By!" Luffy hung up, feeling even more victorious. "This is going all too well. Now, photography."

_"Photography Fire."_

"Hi, this is Luffy. I'd like to answer your add in the newspaper for a photographer."

_"Alight, we can interview you tomorrow at nine. Is that okay?"_

"Hai. Thank you!"

_"Thank you, sir. Goodbye."_ Luffy threw his fists in the air.

"Yosh! Must be my lucky day!" He checked the clock. Seven-thirty. "I better go to bed soon, I don't want to be tired for my interviews. But first, food!"

Eight o'clock came fast the next morning but Luffy was calm. In fact, he was almost positive he would score the photography and modeling job, seeing as he did both at one time in life. Before the shootout, he was a model working with Shanks, one of the best male models around today. Speaking of Shanks, he was actually one of Luffy's good friends and even took care of Luffy for a while as a child. And Luffy would even take photos of Shanks and other clients, earning a praise from Shanks for natural talent. Luffy entered the modeling building standing tall and confident, meeting with one of the owners of the building.

"Hello, Mr. Luffy." He shook the boy's hand before looking the boy over. "You seem to fit the criteria. Have you had any experience in modeling?"

"Yes, I molded for about a year with Shanks." The owner blinked.

"You mean _thee_ Shanks? Red-hair Shanks?" Luffy grinned and nodded. "Well, if you've modeled with him, and you fit the criteria, then you're hired! Can you start next week?" Luffy nodded and the owner grinned back. "I'm honored to have someone like you working here for us. Thank you, and see you next week!" Luffy left the building feeling great. Getting into his car, he drove over to the photography building.

"Mr. Luffy, correct?" Luffy nodded and shook the man's hand. "Welcome, sir. Now have you had any experience with photography?"

"Yes I have."

"Okay, okay. All you need is a nikon camera, which ranges anywhere from 200-800 dollars, and show me some photos you take. Depending on those photos, I'll see whether you're hirable or not. So I'll see you next week." That's two jobs down. Now, the one he wasn't really sure about. Wait tables. He arrived at the restaurant on time, waiting inside at a booth for Zeff to interview him. Too busy staring at the window, he didn't hear the man approach him from behind.

"You're back, eh?" Luffy jumped and faced the man.

"Y-Yeah, I wanted to wait tables or be the dishwasher." Zeff eyed him and Luffy kept his gaze. Finally, after a few minutes of the stare down, Zeff walked away.

"You're hired. See you next week." Luffy blinked and whooped in victory, hopping in his car and driving back home. He celebrated in his car all the way home, happy to finally have done something right.

"Alright! Now I can't screw this up." He pulled up to his house and entered, taking off his sandals and locking the door behind him. He took off the tie he was wearing and threw it on the couch, stretching. He was about to make his way into the kitchen when he noticed something move in the corner of his eye. Suddenly on his guard he grabbed a nearby fire-poker and walked to where the movement was… and found nothing. He looked through the other room and found nothing, shaking his head. "Maybe I'm too excited about these jobs. I better settle down." And as Luffy walked back towards the kitchen, something from the shadows of the house watched him closely, waiting for the right time to show itself.

**xxx  
><strong>**I totally rushed it. I know, I suck. :D But, things will hopefully start in the next chapter. OOC is warned, sorry didn't say anything earlier. So tell me what you thought please! :D Thank you~**

_The cold ice I liveth and inside the darkness I love  
><em>_~roo the nobody vampire_


End file.
